staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 Listopada 2006
TVP 1 05:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3075 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3290); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.3076 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3291); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Wielkie sprzątanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym ok. 6:30,7:00,7:30 Wiadomości skrót; 6:32,7:05,7:34 Pogoda; 6:50, 7:35 Biznesowa piątka oraz 6.33 Był taki dzień 06:30 Był taki dzień - 3 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Alfabet samorządowy - J - jak jawność; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości - skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 3 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Snobs - Snobs 9 (Snobs) kraj prod.Australia (2003); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Jedyneczka - Kraina inności; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Teletubisie - odc. 44/156 (Teletubbies, season III Butterfly); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Kojak seria 1 - Egzamin, odc.13 (Death Is Not Passing Grade, ep.13); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1973); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1156; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 764; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Zagubieni II - odc. 16 (ep.16; The Whole Truth); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Zagubieni II - odc. 17 (ep.17; Lockdown); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Odruch (bez) warunkowy? odc.86; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Był taki dzień - 3 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:12 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 1. KW Krajowej Partii Emerytów i Rencistów 2. KW Samoobrona RP 3. KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość 4. KW Platforma Obywatelska RP 5. KW Liga Polskich Rodzin 6. Komitet Wyborczy PSL 7. KKW SLD+SDPL+PD+UP Lewica i Demokraci 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.3077 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3292); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3078 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3293); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress (txt str.777) 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Savannah - odc.9 (Savannah ep.9); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Sąsiedzi - "Kury w salonie" cz.1; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Król Smerf 3 (King Smurf); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Piątkowe kino akcji - Tańczący z wilkami cz.1 (Dances with Wolves Part One) 115' kraj prod.USA (1990); reż.:Kevin Costner; wyk.:Kevin Costner, Mary McDonnell, Graham Greene, Rodney Grant; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (txt str.777) 22:25 Ring; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 McVicar (McVicar) 107'; film kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1980); reż.:Tom Clegg; wyk.:Roger Daltrey, Adam Faith, Cheryl Campbell, Steven Berkoff; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Był taki dzień - 3 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Kino nocnych marków - Dom anioła (Casa dell'Angelo, La) 101'; dramat kraj prod.Włochy (2002); reż.:Giuliana Gamba; wyk.:Barbara De Rossi, Paolo Malco, Cristiana Capotondi; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Był taki dzień - 3 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Ocean Avenue - odc. 118/130 (Ocean Avenue ep.118); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Regionalne Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.93, Odnaleźć siebie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Pytanie na śniadanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym Panorama: 9.55, 10.55 i Pogoda: 9.25,10.25,10.45 10:55 Pogoda 11:00 Alfabet samorządowy - H - jak historia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Lokatorzy - odc. 210 (269) Cena marzeń; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 1. KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość 2. KW Platforma Obywatelska RP 3. KW Liga Polskich Rodzin 4. KKW SLD+SDPL+PD+UP Lewica i Demokraci 5. KW Samoobrona RP 6. Komitet Wyborczy PSL 7. KW Krajowej Partii Emerytów i Rencistów 12:15 TELEZAKUPY 12:40 Regionalne Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 13:30 Allo, Allo - odc. 33/57 (Allo, Allo) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1988); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Z kabaretowego archiwum - (3); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Dubidu - odc. 11; quiz muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Dr Quinn - seria II, odc. 6/27 (24) (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s.II, ep.The Offering); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1993); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 16; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Kopciuszek - odc.17; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Regionalne Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 18:00 Program lokalny 18:25 Alfabet samorządowy - I - jak informacja; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - Jak się zakochać; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Podróże z żartem - Kenia ; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - (65); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 9; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Biznes 23:00 Sport Telegram 23:05 Pogoda 23:20 Układ prawie idealny (Next Best Thing) 102'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:John Schlesinger; wyk.:Madonna Madonna, Rupert Everett, Benjamin Bratt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Wiedźmin - odc. 5/13 Okruch lodu; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Na bezsenną noc - Femme Fatale - koncert Justyny Steczkowskiej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:35 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:45 Siatkówka kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata - studio 07:00 Siatkówka kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz Polska - Kostaryka 09:30 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 10:20 Roseanne - serial komediowy USA 1988 11:00 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 11:35 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:25 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła - serial komediowy reż. Krzysztof Jaroszyński, Polska 2001 12:55 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny reż. Tony Wharmby, USA 1996 13:55 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:40 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Exclusive - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:45 Prognoza pogody 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:30 Nawiedzony dwór - horror komediowy reż. Rob Minkoff, wyk. Eddie Murphy, Terence Stamp, Nathaniel Parker, Marsha Thomason USA 2003 21:25 Grzechotniki - thriller reż. Fred Olen Ray, wyk. Treat Williams, Mary Page Keller, Hannes Jaenicke, Catherine Dent USA 2002 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:30 Biznes Wydarzenia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:50 Prognoza pogody 00:00 Nieustraszeni - reality show 01:00 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03:00 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 04:30 BoomBox - program muzyczny TVN 06:00 Telesklep 06:40 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny odc. 27/32 Niemcy 1996 07:35 Firma - magazyn 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:10 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:10 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12:50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 705 Polska 2003 13:20 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 14:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny odc. 28/32 Niemcy 1996 15:00 Cena marzeń - telenowela odc. 49/115 reż. Benjamín Cann, Eric Morales, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 Superkino Ostatni samuraj - dramat kostiumowy reż. Edward Zwick, wyk. Tom Cruise, Koyuki, Ken Watanabe, William Atherton USA/ Japonia/ Nowa Zelandia 2003 23:25 Łowca snów - horror reż. Lawrence Kasdan, wyk. Morgan Freeman, Thomas Jane, Jason Lee, Damian Lewis USA/ Kanada 2003 02:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02:30 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 03:30 Telesklep 03:50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Katowice 6.25 Echa dnia 6.50 Telekurier 7.15 Książki z górnej półki 7.20 Audycje komitetów wyborczych 8.30 Kurier 8.35 Kurier gospodarczy 8.40 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Mistrzowie gitary (2) - serial dokumentalny 9.30 Kurier 9.45 Kurier gospodarczy 9.50 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 9.55 Reportaż Trójki 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Kurier 10.40 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier 11.40 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 11.45 Reportaż 12.10 Niezła jazda 12.30 Kurier 12.40 Audycje komitetów wyborczych 13.30 Kurier 13.45 Pogoda 13.50 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 14.15 To jest temat 14.30 Kurier 14.40 Pogoda 14.45 Reportaż kulturalny 15.00 Mistrzowie gitary (2) - serial dokumentalny 15.30 Kurier 15.45 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 15.55 To jest temat 16.10 Rozmowa dnia 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Pogoda 16.45 Aktualności 16.47 Kartka z kalendarza – kalendarium wydarzeń sprzed lat 16.50 Cogito – magazyn edukacyjny 17.05 Kronika miejska – Zabrze 17.15 Audycje komitetów wyborczych 18.00 Aktualności + Pogoda 18.27 Aktualności sportowe 18.40 Czwarta władza – magazyn publicystyczny 19.10 Wice i godki 19.50 Kronika miejska – Siemianowice Śląskie 19.55 TV Katowice zaprasza 20.00 Telekurier 20.10 Niezła jazda 20.30 Kurier 20.50 Studio pogoda 21.00 Echa dnia 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Pogoda 21.45 Aktualności sportowe + Aktualności 22.15 Plus-minus 22.35 Kurier sportowy 22.50 Studio pogoda 23.00 Kurier 23.15 Uwierz w dokument 0.15 Prawda o kobietach (1/4) - serial dokumentalny 1.05 Mila w cztery minuty (1/2) - dramat obyczajowy 2.40 Poskromienie złośnicy - komedia 4.05 Zakończenie programu TV 4 5.45 Sztukateria 6.05 Kinomaniak 6.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 6.55 Muzyczne listy 8.00 TV Market 8.30 Pokemon (291) - serial anim. 9.00 Yugioh - serial animowany 9.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (23) - serial 10.35 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 11.45 Instynkt tropiciela - przewodnik po Polsce 12.15 Jesteś moim życiem (48) - telenowela 13.20 Stan wyjątkowy (20) - serial 14.20 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.20 Gram.tv 15.50 Młodzieńcza miłość (24) - telenowela 16.50 Pensjonat Pod Różą (24) - serial 17.55 Stan wyjątkowy (21) - serial 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (49) - telenowela 20.00 Kamienica 21.00 Ocean dusz (5) - serial 23.00 Playboy: Zdążyć do Las Vegas - film erotyczny 1.10 Biznes Wydarzenia, Pogoda 1.35 Casino Night 3.35 Muzyczne listy 4.25 FIFA Futbol Mundial 4.50 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 5.15 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5.55 Nie ma jak u teściów (15) - serial 6.25 Telesklep 7.30 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (29) - serial 8.30 Zdradzona miłość (52/110) - telenowela 9.25 Ostry dyżur (11) - serial 10.25 Nash Bridges (23) - serial 11.25 Telesklep 13.15 Strażnik kasy 14.00 Telesklep 14.15 Zdradzona miłość (53/110) - telenowela 15.10 Wczoraj jak dziś (1) - serial 15.40 Nauka jazdy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 16.10 Kasia i Tomek - serial 16.40 Przyjaciele (15) - serial 17.10 Ostry dyżur (12) - serial 18.10 Nash Bridges (24) - serial 19.10 Kasia i Tomek - serial 19.40 Przyjaciele (16) - serial 20.10 Kuli Zdobywca - film przygodowy, USA 1997 22.10 Air America - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1990 0.30 Don Juan DeMarco - komediodramat, USA 1995 2.30 Nauka jazdy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 3.00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym ok. 6:30,7:00,7:30 Wiadomości skrót; 6:32,7:05,7:34 Pogoda; 6:50, 7:35 Biznesowa piątka oraz 6.33 Był taki dzień 06:30 Był taki dzień - 3 listopada; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Biznesowa piątka; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Biznesowa piątka; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości-skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 3 listopada; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Domowe przedszkole - Listopad - liściopad; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 28 - Jak spełniła się przepowiedznia (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc.28 Jak Se Uestba Naplamila); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Fundacja Jana Pawła II; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Najlepszy z najlepszych - odc.9/II SUPER FINAŁ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Regionalia; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Chopin i jego Europa (Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyki); reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Suplikacje. Świat według księdza Jana Twardowskiego.; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 779* - Męska rozmowa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 551; telenowela; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Zapomniani; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Hity satelity 13:40 Teatr TV - Klik-Klak 61'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Ryszard Ber; wyk.:Maria Malicka, Jan Świderski, Henryk Borowski, Bronisław Pawlik, Jan Prochyra; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut 2000 - J. S. Bach Koncert podwójny d - moll BWV 1034; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Misja specjalna; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 To jest temat - Bydgoszcz - miasto pogranicza; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Domowe przedszkole - Listopad - liściopad; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 28 - Jak spełniła się przepowiedznia (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc.28 Jak Se Uestba Naplamila); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:35 Polska egzotyczna - Na polskiej Ukrainie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Święta wojna - Operacja Sosnowiec (224); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Zdarzyło się - Mikołaja Iwanowa Przypadki na Wschodzie - Polskość; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:05 Okazja - odc. 9 - Wigilia zastępcza; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Regionalia; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieści Polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Na stokach Kilimandżaro; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 779* - Męska rozmowa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 551; telenowela; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Hity satelity 21:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 256 Między wierszami; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Duże dzieci - 22; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Porozmawiajmy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Blues 4 Rano - Koncert jubileuszowy Martyny Jakubowicz cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Nieparzyści - odc. 4; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Na stokach Kilimandżaro; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 779* - Męska rozmowa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 551; telenowela; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Wieści Polonijne 03:05 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Hity satelity 03:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 256 Między wierszami; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Duże dzieci - 22; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Święta wojna - Operacja Sosnowiec (224); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Zdarzyło się - Mikołaja Iwanowa Przypadki na Wschodzie - Polskość; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Jedenaste przykazanie 86'; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk.:Katarzyna Walter, Edward Żentara, Mirosława Dubrawska, Lech Ordon, Wanda Łuczycka, Jerzy Turek, Zofia Merle, Jan Stawarz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Wasyl Bykau. Powrót (Wasyl Bykau. Powrót); reportaż kraj prod.Białoruś (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Telekino - Kobiela na plaży 32'; film TVP; reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk.:Bogumił Kobiela; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Telekino - Matura 28'; film TVP; reż.:Tadeusz Konwicki; wyk.:Marian Opania, Gustaw Holoubek, Damian Damięcki, Piotr Galia, Krzysztof Litwin, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Diamanda Galas (Jazz Fair' 99); koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Maxim Vengerov - Spełnione marzenie (Maxim Vengerov - Living the Dream) 56'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Sztuka dla trzech aktorów (Piesa dla trioch aktyrow) 9'; film animowany kraj prod.Ukraina (2004); reż.:O. Schmygun; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Cuba feliz (Cuba feliz) 92'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Kuba (2000); reż.:Karim Dridi; wyk.:Miguel Del Morales, Pepin Vaillant; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Kino krótkich filmów - Dziurka od klucza 24'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Mariusz Treliński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Klasyka filmowa - Nibelungi: Śmierć Zygfryda (Nibelungen: Siegfrieds Tod) 142'; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (1924); reż.:Fritz Lang; wyk.:Gertrud Arnold, Frida Richard, Margarete Schön, Hanna Ralph, Paul Richter; DOLBY SURROUND, STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Jarosław Marek Rymkiewicz: Moje dzieło pośmiertne; program poetycki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Maxim Vengerov w Moskwie (Maxim Vengerov in Moscow); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Legendy gitary - odc.1 - Rock (The Guitar Legends Concerts - The Rock Concert); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (1991); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Strefa alternatywna - Prywatna księga komiksu (Comic book confidential); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Kino nocne - Kraksa (La Piu bella serata della mia vita) 102'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (1972); reż.:Ettore Scola; wyk.:Alberto Sordi, Michel Simon, Charles Vanel, Claude Dauphin, Pierre Brasseur, Janet Agren, Giuseppe Maffioli; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Zakończenie programu Ale Kino! 08:00 Silkwood - dramat sensacyjny reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. Meryl Streep, Cher, Kurt Russell, Craig T. Nelson USA 1983 10:15 Wesele - dramat obyczajowy reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Daniel Olbrychski, Ewa Ziętek, Andrzej �?apicki, Marek Walczewski Polska 1972 12:10 Cromwell - dramat historyczny reż. Ken Hughes, wyk. Richard Harris, Alec Guinness, Robert Morley, Dorothy Tutin Wlk. Brytania 1970 14:35 Czarna noc 17 października 1961 - thriller polityczny reż. Alain Tasma, wyk. Jean-Michel Portal, Vahina Giocante, Jalil Naciri, Jean-Michel Fete Francja 2005 16:35 ostatni seans Miłość i gniew - film obyczajowy reż. Tony Richardson, wyk. Richard Burton, Claire Bloom, Mary Ure, Edith Evans Wlk. Brytania 1958 18:20 Lili i baobab - dramat obyczajowy reż. Chantal Richard, wyk. Romane Bohringer, Aminata Zaaria, Saidou Abatcha, François Delaive Francja 2006 20:00 W upalną letnią noc - dramat obyczajowy reż. Craig Bolotin, wyk. Eliza Dushku, Juliette Lewis, C. Thomas Howell, Helen Shaver USA/Francja 1992 21:35 Płatne w całości - dramat kryminalny reż. Charles Stone III, wyk. Wood Harris, Mekhi Phifer, Kevin Carroll, Esai Morales USA 2002 23:20 ostatni seans Dziki Bill - western reż. Walter Hill, wyk. Jeff Bridges, Ellen Barkin, John Hurt, Diane Lane USA 1995 01:05 Sztorm - thriller reż. Mans Marlind, Björn Stein, wyk. Eric Ericson, Eva Röse, Sasha Becker, Peter Engman Szwecja 2005 03:00 Merchant/Ivory - film dokumentalny reż. Catherine Berge, wyk. Francja/Wlk. Brytania Canal + Film 08:30 Fade to Black - film dokumentalny reż. Patrick Paulson, Michael John Warren, wyk. Jay-Z, Farnsworth Bentley, Memphis Bleek, Mary J. Blige USA 2004 10:20 Deser Stara kobieta z żółtymi zębami - film krótkometrażowy 10:30 Dobry pasterz - thriller reż. Lewin Webb, wyk. Christian Slater, Molly Parker, Stephen Rea, Nancy Beatty Kanada 2004 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 �?apu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Rzymska opowieść - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bernardo Bertolucci, wyk. Thandie Newton, David Thewlis, Claudio Santamaria, John C. Ojwang Wlk. Brytania/Włochy 1998 14:35 Tego pytania usłyszeć nie chciałam - film krótkometrażowy 15:00 Szansa na sukces - film obyczajowy reż. Sean McNamara, wyk. Hilary Duff, Oliver James, David Keith, Dana Davis USA 2004 16:45 Gruby Albert - komedia reż. Joel Zwick, wyk. Kenan Thompson, Kyla Pratt, Shedrack Anderson III, Jermaine Williams USA 2004 18:20 Wigilijny show - komedia reż. Richard Donner, wyk. Bill Murray, Karen Allen, John Forsythe, David Johansen USA 1988 20:00 Noc horrorów Boogeyman - horror reż. Stephen T. Kay, wyk. Barry Watson, Emily Deschanel, Andrew Glover, Skye McCole Bartusiak USA/ Nowa Zelandia/ Niemcy 2005 21:30 Noc horrorów The Ring 2 - horror reż. Hideo Nakata, wyk. Naomi Watts, Simon Baker, David Dorfman, Elizabeth Perkins USA 2005 23:20 Noc horrorów Cube Zero - horror reż. Ernie Barbarash, wyk. Zachary Bennett, Stephanie Moore, Michael Riley, Martin Roach Kanada 2004 01:00 Noc horrorów Opowieści z krypty - horror komediowy reż. Richard Donner, Walter Hill, Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Mary Ellen Trainor, Gustav Vintas, Robert Wuhl, Larry Drake USA 1989 02:20 Noc horrorów Opowieści z krypty - Orgia krwi - horror reż. Gilbert Adler, wyk. Dennis Miller, Erika Eleniak, Angie Everhart, Chris Sarandon USA 1996 03:45 Noc horrorów Wysyp żywych trupów - horror komediowy reż. Edgar Wright, wyk. Kate Ashfield, Lucy Davis, Nick Frost, Simon Pegg Wlk. Brytania/ Francja 2004 05:25 Zakopana Betty - komedia romantyczna reż. Nick Hurran, wyk. Brenda Blethyn, Alfred Molina, Christopher Walken, Naomi Watts Wlk. Brytania/ USA/ Niemcy 2002 Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 07:30 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 08:00 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Prokom Trefl Sopot - Le Mans Sarthe Basket 10:30 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz RC Lens - AJ Auxerre 12:30 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Atletico Madryt - Real Saragossa 14:30 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz Olympique Lyon - AS Nancy 16:30 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Prokom Trefl Sopot - Le Mans Sarthe Basket 19:00 Futbol amerykański NFL Game Day - magazyn sportowy 19:40 Ray - dramat biograficzny reż. Taylor Hackford, wyk. Jamie Foxx, Kerry Washington, Regina King, Clifton Powell USA 2004 22:15 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 22:50 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 23:25 Wstęp do meczu 23:45 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Legia Warszawa - Lech Poznań 02:00 Koszykówka NBA: Mecz San Antonio Spurs - Cleveland Cavaliers 04:45 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 05:15 Julia - dramat obyczajowy reż. István Szabó, wyk. Annette Bening, Michael Gambon, Leigh Lawson, Shaun Evans USA/ Kanada/ Węgry/ Wlk. Brytania 2003 Canal + 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 �?apu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 4. piętro - komediodramat reż. Antonio Mercero, wyk. Juan José Ballesta, Luis �?ngel Priego, Gorka Moreno, Alejandro Zafra Hiszpania 2003 09:45 Broken Flowers - komediodramat reż. Jim Jarmusch, wyk. Bill Murray, Sharon Stone, Tilda Swinton, Julie Delpy USA/Francja 2005 11:35 Koniec - film katastroficzny reż. Bogusław Linda, wyk. Zygmunt Bielawski, Zofia Czerwińska, Małgorzata Niemirska, Marek Walczewski Polska 1988 12:25 Sejfmeni - komedia sensacyjna reż. John Hamburg, wyk. Sam Rockwell, Steve Zahn, Christina Kirk, Harvey Fierstein USA 1998 14:00 Światła stadionów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Peter Berg, wyk. Billy Bob Thornton, Lucas Black, Garrett Hedlund, Derek Luke USA 2004 16:05 Na tropach Bartka - film dla dzieci reż. Janusz �?ęski, wyk. Bogusz Bilewski, Barbara Krafftówna, Alina Janowska, Bronisław Pawlik Polska 1982 17:40 Tajniki przyrody - film przyrodniczy odc. 51 wyk. Japonia 2005 18:15 Na powierzchni - serial SF odc. 13/15 reż. Rick Wallace, Félix Enríquez Alcalá i inni, USA 2005 19:05 Joey II - serial komediowy odc. 4 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 19:40 Wstęp do meczu 20:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Legia Warszawa - Lech Poznań 22:20 Zakładnik - film sensacyjny reż. Michael Mann, wyk. Tom Cruise, Jamie Foxx, Jada Pinkett Smith, Mark Ruffalo USA 2004 00:25 Zabić prezydenta - dramat sensacyjny reż. Niels Mueller, wyk. Sean Penn, Naomi Watts, Don Cheadle, Jack Thompson USA/Meksyk 2004 02:05 Plunkett i Macleane - film przygodowy reż. Jake Scott, wyk. Jonny Lee Miller, Robert Carlyle, Christian Camargo, Terence Rigby Czechy/ Wlk. Brytania 1999 03:50 Nigdy nie umieraj sam - dramat sensacyjny reż. Ernest R. Dickerson, wyk. DMX, David Arquette, Michael Ealy, Drew Sidora USA 2004 05:20 Maskarada - film obyczajowy reż. Janusz Kijowski, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska Polska 1986 Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Robotboy - serial animowany 07:50 Atomowa Betty - serial animowany 08:15 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:40 Mucha Lucha - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Pet Alien - serial animowany 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:15 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 19:25 B-Daman - serial animowany 19:50 X-Men: Ewolucja - serial animowany 20:15 Scooby Doo - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Podniebny olbrzym - budowa Airbusa A380 - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 07:00 Walka o ropę: Ratowanie platformy MARS - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Zatłoczone niebo: Przerzucanie winy - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Chevy Low Rider '59 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl na aukcję - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Wyścigi ratowników morskich - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Podniebny olbrzym - budowa Airbusa A380 - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 13:00 Walka o ropę: Ratowanie platformy MARS - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Zatłoczone niebo: Przerzucanie winy - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 46 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 47 16:00 Kulisy stajni Formuły 1 - film dokumentalny 17:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Chevy Low Rider '59 - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl na aukcję - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Czy ziewanie jest zaraźliwe? - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Podniebny olbrzym - budowa Airbusa A380 - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 21:00 Katastrofy: Burza ogniowa - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Z akt FBI: Śmiertelna wypłata 23:00 Auto dla każdego: Wyścig mustangów - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Duchy w Connecticut - film dokumentalny 02:00 Duchy: Dom z piekła rodem - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Fani czterech kółek: Suzuki SJ410 - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Fani czterech kółek: Suzuki SJ410 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Superjazda: Warsztat Moalów - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Amerykański chopper: Comanche - serial dokumentalny Eurosport 08:30 YOZ - Youth Only Zone - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 09:00 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - 2. kolejka fazy grupowej 09:30 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - 2. kolejka fazy grupowej 11:00 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów - 4. kolejka fazy grupowej 12:00 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - 2. kolejka fazy grupowej 12:30 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów - 4. kolejka fazy grupowej 13:30 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - 2. kolejka fazy grupowej 14:00 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów - 4. kolejka fazy grupowej 15:00 Bowls International Open w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) - 6. dzień 16:45 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - 2. kolejka fazy grupowej 18:00 Top 24 Clubs - magazyn piłkarski 18:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Tournoi de France w Paryżu: Mecz Francja - Czechy 20:45 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Hasselt (Belgia) - ćwierćfinał 22:30 Timbersport Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Europy w Wil (Szwajcaria) 23:00 Top 24 Clubs - magazyn piłkarski 23:30 YOZ Xtreme - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 00:00 Sporty ekstremalne Zawody w Los Angeles 01:00 Rajdy ekstremalne Saguenay - Lake Sain (Kanada) HBO 06:30 Oskar i Josefine - film familijny reż. Carsten Myllerup, wyk. Pernille Kaae Hoier, Mikkel Konyher, Kjeld Norgaard, Adam Gilbert Jespersen Dania 2005 08:05 W cieniu matki - dramat obyczajowy reż. Julia Taylor-Stanley, wyk. Zoe Tapper, Leo Bill, Joss Ackland, Lauren Bacall Wlk. Brytania 2006 09:50 Green Day - koncert w Milton Keynes - koncert 10:50 Miłość do wynajęcia - komedia romantyczna reż. Shane Edelman, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Jim Piddock, Ken Marino, Martita Roca USA/ Kolumbia 2005 12:30 Widmo z głębin - thriller reż. Brian Trenchard-Smith, wyk. Adrian Paul, Mathew St. Patrick, Matt Battaglia, Catherine Dent USA 2005 14:05 Komórka - film sensacyjny reż. David R. Ellis, wyk. Kim Basinger, Chris Evans, William H. Macy, Jason Statham USA/Niemcy 2004 15:40 Wszystko dla pieniędzy - komedia reż. Bertrand Van Effenterre, wyk. Bruno Putzulu, Laurent Lucas, Sylvie Testud, Patrick Braoude Francja 2004 17:10 Radio - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Tollin, wyk. Cuba Gooding Jr., Ed Harris, Alfre Woodard, S. Epatha Merkerson USA 2003 19:00 Premiera Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 19:25 Premiera Ty i ja - komedia romantyczna reż. Julie Lopes-Curval, wyk. Marion Cotillard, Julie Depardieu, Jonathan Zaccai, Tomer Sisley Francja 2006 21:00 Premiera Huff 2 - serial obyczajowy odc. 9 reż. Scott Winant, USA 2005 21:55 Premiera Huff 2 - serial obyczajowy odc. 10 reż. Scott Winant, USA 2005 22:55 Wonderland - dramat kryminalny reż. James Cox, wyk. Lisa Kudrow, Val Kilmer, Christina Applegate, Kate Bosworth USA/ Kanada 2003 00:40 Trzeci kierunek - dramat kryminalny reż. Scott Ziehl, wyk. Dominic Purcell, Joy Bryant, Ali Larter, Desmond Harrington USA 2004 02:05 Soul Plane: Wysokie loty - komedia reż. Jessy Terrero, wyk. Tom Arnold, Kevin Hart, Method Man, Snoop Dogg USA 2004 03:30 Złodziejaszek - dramat obyczajowy reż. Erick Zonca, wyk. Nicolas Duvauchelle, Jean-Jérôme Esposito, Martial Bezot, Jean-Armand Dalomba Francja 1999 04:35 Magia życia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jesse Harris, wyk. Dick Arnold, Benjamin P. Garman, Patrick Chu, Brynne Garman USA 2004 MTV Polska 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 08:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 12:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 13:00 MTV EMA 2006: Teledyski nominowanych i zwycięzców 14:30 N-Style - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 15:00 All Access: Seryjni randkowicze - za kulisami życia gwiazd 16:00 Droga do sławy - P. Diddy szuka nowych talentów 17:30 The Real World - reality show 18:00 Real World v. Road Rules - reality show 19:30 W rytmie MTV - szkoła tańca 20:00 Kontra imprezowa - bitwa na teledyski 21:00 Raperski dom Runa - reality show 22:30 Viva La Bam - autorski program Bama Margery 23:00 Dirty Sanchez - do pierwszej krwi 23:30 MTV wkurza - test wytrzymałości emocjonalnej 00:30 Jackass - kultowe reality show 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 04:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 Dzikie przygody: Ekspedycja "Mangusta pręgowana" - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Prawda i fikcja w Hollywood: Szpiegowskie gadżety - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Zabójcze kung-fu - film dokumentalny 11:00 Porwanie samolotu - film dokumentalny 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Kopalnia ropy naftowej - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Dzikie przygody: Ekspedycja "Mangusta pręgowana" - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Prawda i fikcja w Hollywood: Szpiegowskie gadżety - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Zabójcze kung-fu - film dokumentalny 16:00 Zaginiony film Dian Fossey - film dokumentalny 17:00 Być stworzeniem: Gepardy - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Airbus A380 - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Dzikie przygody: Ekspedycja "Mangusta pręgowana" - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Uciekający pociąg - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera Prawda i fikcja w Hollywood: Siły natury - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Czysta nauka: Morskie głębiny - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Prawda i fikcja w Hollywood: Siły natury - serial dokumentalny Polsat Sport 06:30 Siatkówka kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata - studio 07:00 Siatkówka kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz Polska - Kostaryka 09:00 Siatkówka kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata - studio 09:30 Siatkówka kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz Japonia - Kenia 10:00 Siatkówka kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz Turcja - Włochy 12:00 Siatkówka kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata - studio 12:30 Piłka nożna plażowa Mistrzostwa Świata - studio 12:40 Piłka nożna plażowa Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz USA - Japonia 14:00 Piłka nożna plażowa Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz Brazylia - Polska 15:20 Piłka nożna plażowa Mistrzostwa Świata - studio 15:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 16:00 Siatkówka kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz Polska - Kostaryka 18:00 Siatkówka kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata - studio 18:30 Piłka ręczna Puchar Śląska - mecz Polska - Włochy 20:30 Clip - magazyn sportowy 20:40 Siatkówka kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz Turcja - Włochy 22:30 Piłka nożna plażowa Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz Brazylia - Polska 00:10 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów - mecz Spartak Moskwa - Inter Mediolan TVN 24 06:00 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 06:05 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes - program publicystyczny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:05 Rozmowa Poranka TVN 24 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe - skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Przegląd prasy zagranicznej 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:15 Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:15 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:15 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:15 Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:15 Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Bilans dnia 17:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Raport wieczorny 20:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Bilans dnia 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:10 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 01:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 04:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:30 Skrót filmowy 05:35 Multikino - magazyn filmowy VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kochlik 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 VIVA na plaży - program rozrywkowy 13:10 Parot 13:30 Kochlik 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 VIVA Hits Polska 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMOVIE - tajemnice filmowego show biznesu 17:00 Download Charts - program rozrywkowy 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochlik 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kocha, nie kocha 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Eurotop - lista przebojów 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku